


How To Go Green Without Really Trying

by Misswhoviangirl



Series: Doctor Who/Crossovers/AU Holiday Series [5]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Humor, Romance, School Dances, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: One week before Alec is to take his girlfriend Clara to the 'St. Patrick's Day' dance he agrees to let Ellie practice on his hair for a cosmetology school assignment...unfortunately the results prove disastrous and has Alec seeing 'green'.





	How To Go Green Without Really Trying

Green! His hair was green! That’s all Alec could think about as he stormed out of the bathroom in a panic.

“As your superior I blame you personally for this, Miller!” He shouted with the towel still around his shoulders.

Ellie followed him into the living room, her latex gloved hands stained green. Of course this wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a simple highlight job but obviously something went horribly wrong. 

“Sir, calm down!” She said trying not to laugh. She couldn’t help it, his hair was lime green. It was hilarious!

He glared at her.

Ellie pressed her lips suppressing a smirk. 

Alec scoffed. “Calm down, my hair is bloody green!”

She nodded. “Well, yeah,” Ellie replied clumsily. “But it’s not that bad.”

He scowled. "I look like the Joker!"

"The Joker's dad is more like it." She muttered.

He sighed. “When I agreed to help you with your cosmetology assignment I never agreed to have my hair dyed green!”

She nodded.

“Okay, I made a mistake. The pages must have gotten stuck together,” Ellie reasoned. “But it’ll fade…eventually…six weeks, maybe?” She added uncertain.

Alec groaned. “How am I going to face everyone at work?”

She shrugged. "Tell them you were auditioning for Green Day, I guess." Ellie lightly joked trying to lighten the mood.

He wasn't amused. Then his eyes widen.

"Oh, god, the dance! Clara," He realized. "There's no way my hair will be back to normal in time for the St. Patrick’s Day dance at Clara’s school!” He groaned.

Ellie now felt bad. She had forgotten about that.

She glanced at her boss apologetically. “I know it doesn’t help but I am sorry.”

Alec just grunted and glanced at the wall mirror staring at his lime Jell-O colored hair with dread.

How was he going to get through this?

 

As predicted Alec got teased. A lot. Everyone at work kept calling him ‘Alec ‘O hardy’. It was torturous! Still it was better than the other nickname they had coined him with.

Finally after a week of teasing the day of the dance arrived but his hair hadn't gotten much better. And he had a choice, show up at Clara’s with green brownish hair or be a coward and hide?

But Alec stood at Clara’s door, dressed in a suit ready for the dance. He figured he would let her decide if she wanted to go with him. Of course he wouldn't blame her if she didn't.

He slowly knocked and stood there, nervously, hoping she wouldn't laugh too hard or worse run. A minute later she answered.

She was stunning in a summery green strapless dress and heels. He had almost forgotten his hair when her eyes widen like saucers at his head. She noticed.

"Um, Alec, I know it's St. Patrick's Day and all but isn't this going a bit a far?" Clara asked.

Alec sighed and started explaining. When he was done she looked at him with no expression. At least she wasn't laughing.

“So despite all that you came to take me to the dance, anyway?” She said.

He shrugged. “Well, I know you really wanted to go,” Alec replied. “But I also know I look daft and understand if you don’t want to be seen with me, right now.” He added softly.

Clara looked at him as if considering something then said. “Wait here.” She went back inside.

Alec frowned curious then a second later she came back wearing a bright neon green glittery wig.

She held open her arms in a dramatic pose.

“Well?” Clara grinned.

He smirked but was confused. “What are you doing?”

Clara shrugged closing her door. “Couldn’t let you be the only one to make an entrance, could I?” She replied simply.

Alec grinned. Her warm smile easing every doubt he was feeling inside.

This was why he fell for her. Why he loved her.

Clara hugged his arm. “Ready?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

She smiled at him and they headed to the dance.

Despite the green hair and extremely loud music it was the best night ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So St. Patrick's Day is coming up and I had this idea and I had to use it on Alec Hardy (I couldn't resist) and I kid you not there is a photo of a young David Tennant dressed as the Joker (No idea why he's dressed like that but it is worth a look ;) )  
> But I hope you like this story and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
